my_2nd_version_of_what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixteenth Doctor
Vengeful and on a mission. "The Sixteenth Doctor" Was more hands on with her adventures than incarnations of "her" past. After The Doctor had died. Romana took on his name and went on a mission to avenge his life and to hunt down and kill The Master. After befriending Henry Smith,Lillian Nevins,and Lucas Grant. She looked at her companions as more of a family than any incarnation before her. Her time came to an end after Henry and Lucas were turned into Cybermen. And Lillian had enough. So. She did what she set out to do. Kill The Master. Permanently. After she had killed The Master on her spaceship. Romana then went back to Gallifrey and retire from traveling. Biography Personality Unlike most incarnations. The Sixteenth Doctor would use a "The End Justifies The Means" kind of way in dealing with her enemies. With her also using violence to deal with them from time to time. This was mainly shown with her convincing the Nimon General to kill himself (TV: Revenge of the Nimon) And her getting into a fist fight with The Master. (TV: World Enough and Time) The Doctor also acted pedantic, becoming erratic in a crisis and reacting to others with witty wisecracks. The Doctor rarely showed fear and would remain stoic when threatened with pain or death. The Doctor acted more like a Family/Friend role to her companions. With them acting as a family. Quirks and Habits Her main rival during her life would be The Nineteenth Master. Whereas they would have more of a physical rivalry then before. With both of them getting into more fist fights then their previous incarnations. While she had a love for violence against her enemies The Sixteenth Doctor did show kindness to them from time to time. (TV: Virus of the Viyrans) She is seen caring more about her companions more than previous incarnations (TV: Iceberg,X and the Daleks) Unlike most incarnations. Sixteen will bring up parts about her past (TV: Universe of Deviants) Skills and Abilities The Doctor is an expert in Swordfighting,Archery,Martial Arts,and Firearms. The Doctor was more physically violent than her previous incarnations. Physical Appearance "The Doctor" was a physically young woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white woolen shirt under a red overcoat and lilac-blue scarf. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Endgame) She would sometimes where her outfit without the scarf (TV: Universe of Deviants) When she was on Gallifrey. She would wear her Prydonian Robes (TV: The Court of Lies) Behind The Scenes Casting In 2020 when casting commenced for the Sixteenth Doctor, CBS was adamant in giving the role to an American actor as well as a woman. With this several Americans Actresses were considered for the role. The BBC also said that they wanted to hype up the show leading into it's 60th Year on the air. So it was decided to both kill off The Doctor and have 16 be an American actress. The main actress that was on everyone's mind was Wickersham. Even though Moore wanted to keep Wickersham for a story line that featured The Monk having an affair with Romana. But that plan was delayed to Season 19 of Gallifrey. Emily Wickersham would have been approached for the role halfway through the filming of Season 14 of Gallifrey. She was reluctant at first, but in Late 2020 she accepted the role of The Sixteenth Doctor. And she would have been fully announced as The Sixteenth Doctor 1 week after Doctor Who: Endgame was first released in cinemas. Even though her role would not be announced. 3 Months after Season 14 of Gallifrey aired. It was announced that Emily Wickersham would be joining the cast for Season 59 of Doctor Who. Wickersham was quoted in DWM for promotion for Season 59 saying. "It is a huge honor becoming the first woman in this man dominated role since the 60's. I am still in shocked about me in the role. Even though I am almost done filming my first season." Reception The announcement of Wickersham's casting was highly controversial at first. With her receiving hatred for her being both American and a woman. Notably during the break between Endgame and Season 59 was mostly negative and a group called the "Not My Doctor" group emerged. Mainly targeting the show before seeing a single episode with The Sixteenth Doctor. After Season 59 have finished airing. DWM ran a poll and 16 was ranked 3rd out of all 16 Doctors. The Sixteenth Doctor was quoted as "A breath of fresh air following the staleness of the Hollander Era of the show." After Season 60 finished airing. DWM ran another poll where 16 was now ranked 1st of all 16 Incarnations of The Doctor. Controversy Behind Personality The Sixteenth Doctor's personality did not suit well with fans. A lot of people hated this Doctor's violent methods. And considered her not child friendly. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 59 * The Woman From Space * The Invention of Death * Mummy on The Orient Express * The Caretaker * Genesis of the Terileptil Zombies * Listen * Revenge of the Nimon * Iceberg * The TARDIS of a Time Lord * X and the Daleks 2022 Christmas Special * Christmas on a Rational Planet Season 60 * Universe of Deviants * Rise of the Neros * Blood of the Dead * An Adventure on Mars * The Mountains of One's Past * The Court of Lies * Virus of the Viyrans * Energy of the Daleks * The Witchfinders * World Enough and Time Movies * Doctor Who: Endgame * Doctor Who: Legacy Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Incarnations of The Doctor